Peter-Victoria Relationship
The relationship between Peter Stone and Victoria began in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They are known as Pictoria (P'eter/V'ictoria) Relationship History Overview Peter and Victoria first met at Fiona and Declan's party, where she gave him meth. Peter took the meth and became addicted to it for a brief period of time, before he decided to quit it for good. The two later met by accident, and formed a short-lived relationship. However, it ended just as quickly as it began because Victoria was still abusing drugs, while Peter wanted to stay clean. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, at Fiona and Declan's party, when Peter is feeling insecure after being publicly humiliated, Victoria finds him and offers him some meth as an escape. He accepts it. In Start Me Up, Peter bumps into Victoria and Fiona while they are shopping, and invites Victoria to hang out at his new club, Above the Dot. She decides to come, and is surprised Peter isn't on stage with the rest of his former band, to which he says losing his band is a side effect of the meth. She compliments Peter on his club, and he says more people should be coming, as news about it spreads by word of mouth. Victoria offers to get Fritz Helder and the Phantoms to play at his club, saying they owe her a favor and she'll look into it. She smells the people doing drugs in the back, and Peter leaves her to the talk to the people, effectively ending their conversation. Spinner later asks about who Victoria is and realizes she is the "meth chick" Peter told him about. The next day, Peter has his arm around her, and says he'll never be able to pay her back, which she responds with, "Never say never, honey." The two flirt, and Peter says her giving him crank actually made her chances better, as he is no longer with Mia Jones. She asks what her chances are now, and Peter says they're pretty good. The two begin to make out on the dance floor, as the show starts. He later brags about making out with Victoria to Spinner, who calls him a "dirty dog" and rubs his hair. Jane sees Victoria doing drugs in the bathroom, and tells Spinner and Peter about it. Spinner tells Peter that they're not going to let her mess up his life again, but Peter fiercely defends her, saying she is in a program and has changed. The next day, they meet up outside of The Dot, and Peter says they never got to say goodbye to each other last night. Victoria tells him something came out and she had to leave, but says Above the Dot is going to be the ''party place of the summer. Peter asks her if she has any of her old hookups, saying he isn't as strong as her to resisting the drugs. Victoria tells him she has been cheating, and gives him a small bag of meth, pointing out she can always get more if his friends want any. Peter breaks up with her, saying not to come to the club or to call him, telling her he can't be around meth anymore. Trivia *Victoria was Peter's only girlfriend during his time as a regular character who was not herself a regular character. Timeline *Start Up: 'Start Me Up' (914) *Broke Up: 'Start Me Up''' (914) **Reason: Victoria lied about being done with drugs. Gallery 3533.png peter-and-victoria.jpg|They kiss. Peter_victoria_vicky_just_cant_get_enough.jpg|Victoria introduces Meth to Peter. 6755.png 46456r.png 434s.jpg 504166.jpg Tumblr_ktpf85bedE1qzdk2vo1_500.jpg 173.jpg 16 (1).jpg|Peter takes the Meth. D9-901-902 1239.jpg Peter..jpg Normal bscap0173.jpg Normal image1erer.jpg Normal image2wewa.jpg Normal image3zawqe.jpg Th th degrassi9010184.jpg Start me up.jpg 914.png Normal bscap0176.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts